


Like Yesterday Never Happened

by whycraft (voidfoxstarlight)



Category: Yandere High School/Tokyo Soul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grian Stayed in Canada, Canada, Gen, idk how canadian schools work sorry :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfoxstarlight/pseuds/whycraft





	1. Chapter 1

Grian fingered the envelope in his pocket and Okami’s voice echoed through his mind.  _ Don’t open this until you reach your new house. Wait until you’re alone.  _ She had hugged him.  _ Good luck, Grian. _

The pilot’s voice came over the speaker. “All passengers, please sit down and fasten your seatbelts, we are preparing for landing. Welcome to Canada.”

Grian tapped his fingers absentmindedly on the armrest as the other passengers began reigning in their children and buckling their seat belts. He tucked his messenger bag safely between his feet and closed his eyes.

The landing went smoothly. Aside from the inevitable chaos that came from everyone trying to exit the plane at the same time, the disembarking also went smoothly. He went through customs surprisingly quickly and made his way to baggage claims. His two little suitcases seemed rather pitiful, considering they contained all his worldly possessions.

The hustle and bustle of the airport was unnerving. All those people, going on with their lives like an entire town hadn’t just been changed forever. Grian tightened his grip on his suitcases and made his way toward the car park. Okami had given him a pin to wear so that her contact would be able to find him, and he had affixed it to his sweater as soon as he had left the baggage claims.

Grian waited awkwardly at the entrance to the car park, hyper aware that he was alone, in a strange place, on the run from a criminal organization.

“Come with me.”

A quiet voice startled Grian out of his thoughts. He shook his head and blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. “Okami?”

The woman, whose expression had previously been dead serious, broke into a soft smile. “Okami is my cousin. My name is Fleur. Follow me, please.”

Fleur helped Grian put his suitcases in the trunk of her car. She handed him a phone as she drove away from the airport.

“This is your new phone. As you know, your old one was destroyed. This one has been set up with a new number and email address, as well as access to your new bank account. Unfortunately, it isn’t secure enough for you to have Okami’s phone number, but I have already entered my own number into your contacts. Feel free to call me if you need anything.”

“Thanks,” said Grian. “Ah, what’s the passcode?”

“Six, five, two, six, four. You can change it, if you like.”

“Thanks.”

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. It wasn’t long before they had entered a little suburban area. The houses were nearly indistinguishable from each other.

Fleur parked outside one of the houses. “Welcome to your new home.” She handed him a manila envelope. “This has your house key, some basic important documents, and your class schedule. Don’t lose it. Do you want any help taking your things inside?”

“No, thank you,” he said. “Thanks for driving me and setting up all my stuff.”

“It wasn’t any trouble at all. I’ll see you in class tomorrow. Good luck, Grian!”

Grian got his things out of the trunk then waved from the sidewalk until Fleur’s car was out of sight. He unlocked the front door with his brand new house key and took a quick look around the place.

It was surprisingly spacious for a one-person house - larger than the apartment he’d shared with Sam and Taurtis. The bedroom alone took up most of the second floor, although a room divider had been placed near the bed to quasi-separate it into a bedroom and a study. The furniture was tasteful but impersonal.

Grian dropped the house keys and manila envelope on the kitchen island and opened Okami’s envelope.

_ Grian - _

_ If you’re reading this, that means you have successfully made it to your new home! Congratulations! :D I hope you like Fleur. Tell her I said hello. _

_ I am very sorry, but I mislead you. I told you, Sam, and Taurtis that you would all be going to Tokyo, but I arranged it so that you would be sent to Tokyo, Canada, and Sam and Taurtis would be sent to Tokyo, Japan. I think it’s for the best that you were separated from the two of them - for your own safety. Sam was too dangerous for you to be around. I wish I had been able to send Taurtis with you, but my coworkers felt that it would be safer for everyone if Taurtis stayed with Sam. Again, I’m sorry. _

_ I hope you do well in school and fit in well in your new neighbourhood. I hope you make some amazing friends. I hope your life takes a turn for the better. _

_ Good luck, Grian. _

_ \- Okami _

Grian held the letter to his chest and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Grian didn’t bother to unpack. He had to wear a uniform to school, anyway, so it wasn’t like he needed to unpack his clothes. Several uniforms were already hanging in the wardrobe. It was pretty basic - white shirt, blue ties, grey sweater, navy slacks. It was warm, at least.

Like the wardrobe, the fridge and kitchen cupboards were full. There was no Weetabix, so he poured himself a bowl of Frosted Flakes instead. 

It was cold outside, but it was nothing he wasn’t used to. The wind bit at his face, though, and he wished he had worn a scarf.

“Hey!”

Grian looked over his shoulder. Another student, if the uniform was anything to go by, was waving at him. “Me?”

“Yeah, you. Are you going to school?”

“Um. Yes.”

“Just cut through here, it’s faster.”

“Isn’t that somebody’s back garden?”

“Nah, it’s just a playground for little kids. Come on, I’ll show you.”

“Okay.” Grian quickly checked both ways and crossed the street.

“Are you new in town? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” They fell into step together.

“Yeah. I just moved in yesterday.”

“Welcome to the neighbourhood, then. I’m Otrera, they/them pronouns. I’m in grade 11.”

“I’m Grian. Uh, he/him. I’m in grade 11, too.”

“Oh, sweet, I bet we have some classes together. Can I see your schedule?”

Grian gave them his schedule.

“Looks like we’ve got French, Maths, and English together,” they said.

“Nice.”

“Can we stop here for a second? I want to check something.” Otrera approached one of the houses and knocked on the front door. A tall brunette woman answered the door. “Hi, Mrs. Murphy. Did Elijah leave already?”

“Just a few minutes ago,” said the woman. “He said he was going to walk with Bailey.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Murphy.”

“Of course, dear.”

Mrs. Murphy closed the door and Otrera bounced down the steps. “I was going to introduce you to some of my friends, but they left already.”

They reached the edge of the neighbourhood, and Otrera showed him another shortcut through the park. They explained that if he wanted to, he could go around it, but there was really no point in doing so. It took longer and there was nothing stopping him from going through the park.

“Some people go the long way because they like to ride their bikes, but I’d rather be fast. Why be out in the cold longer than you have to, y’know?”

They reached the school. Otrera asked if he had a map. Grian said he did.

“Good, you’re gonna need it. Your first class is - what was it?”

Grian showed them his schedule again.

“Study hall first block? Lucky! Anyway, that’s on the second floor, right next to the library. And you have French right after that, so the quickest way to get there is by following this route -” They traced a line on his map with their finger. “If you can, avoid the main halls. Trying to walk in the main halls is like you’re a salmon trying to swim upstream.” They handed him his map back. “Good luck!”

He found his locker and first class with relative ease. Study hall was boring. It was a silent study hall, which was fine, but since it was his first day he didn't have any homework to do. To stave off the boredom, he organized and re-organized his folders, lined up his mechanical pencils in rainbow order, plotted routes to all of his classes, and fidgeted with the tip of his eraser.

His next class was French. He had no idea if the route Otrera had shown him was actually faster than using the main hallways or not, but there weren’t many students in the room when he arrived, so he figured it might be.

Otrera waved at him when he walked in and beckoned him over. “Hey! Want to sit with us? There’s an empty seat behind Elijah.”

A boy in glasses waved hello. Grian sat down behind him and shoved his binder under his desk.

“Guys, this is Grian. He’s new. Grian, this is Bailey and Elijah.”

The boy in glasses said, “Hey. I’m Elijah. He/him pronouns.” The student behind Otrera waved shyly.

“Nice to meet you,” Grian said. “He/him as well.”

“They/them and thon/thons,” said the other student, who Grian assumed was Bailey. “Elle in french, though. You?”

“He/him,” said Grian. “What level French is this, by the way?”

“Level Eight,” said Otrera. “It’s mandatory from grade 4 up.”

“Oh.” Grian didn’t know that much French. “Uh, that might be a problem.”

But before he could continue, the bell rang and the teacher shut the door. The teacher looked awfully familiar - with start, Grian realized it was Fleur.

“_Bonjour, la classe. _ _Ç__a va?_”

There were mixed responses, all in French.

Fleur clapped her hands. “_Nous avons un nouveau etudiant aujourd’hui! Grian, est-ce que tu peux nous présenter?_” She looked at Grian expectantly.

“Uhh… I don’t speak French well,” he said in his best (but probably still terrible) French.

“_Tu voudrais l’aide?_” she asked, but Grian only stared blankly. He knew even less French than he knew Japanese - which was a surprisingly little amount, given that he’d lived in Japan for so long.

Otrera raised their hand. “_Madame? Puis-je lui aider?_”

Fleur nodded.

Otrera stood up and gestured for Grian to do the same. “_Il s’appelle Grian. Il habite sur la même rue que moi, et il vient de _-” They stopped and looked at Grian. “Where are you from?” they whispered. “England?”

Grian nodded.

“_Il vient d’Angleterre._”

They sat down. So did Grian.

“_Merci, Grian et Otrera! Donc, aujourd’hui, on va…” _

“You should ask if they can put you in a lower level,” whispered Elijah. “This class is gonna be hell for you if you can’t understand anything we’re saying.”

Grian shook his head. “I don’t want to cause any trouble…”

“We can help you study, offered Bailey, brushing their candyfloss-coloured hair out of their eyes as they turned to look at him. “The three of us were going to go study at my house this afternoon anyway.”

“I’d love to, but I have to unpack.”

“Want any help?” asked Otrera.

“No, you don't have to do that…”

“Please? I need an excuse to get out of studying. Plus, it would be bonding time, and I could unlock your tragic backstory!”

Grian’s entire body stiffened up. It had surely been meant in jest, but even so, everything was too raw at the moment to tolerate jokes. “No.”

Otrera seemed to realize they had crossed a line and put their hands up in a universal sign of peace. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“It’s fine.”

But he spent the rest of the class in silence nonetheless.


End file.
